


gone to the dogs

by godaime_obito



Series: Kakaobi event 2019 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Kakaobi week Day 12: FamilySakumo loves his son, he does, it's just that he loves embarrassing his son more.





	gone to the dogs

Sakumo is excited to give his son a hard time. He’s supposed to be bringing the new boyfriend he met while away for college home with him and they will be leaving horribly embarrassed. It’s his duty as a father to make sure of it. The food is cooked, the table is set, the old photo albums are sitting out ready to go, and he’s even decided the best stories about Kakashi to tell. He was such an adventurous tyke.

The sound of the door being unlocked breaks him from his reverie and he, as well as all eight dogs, make an enthusiastic run for the door. Before Sakumo even manages to get a proper look at the boyfriend the dogs knock him over. It’s nice to know they have his back.

“Bull! Down! Off,” Kakashi hisses, “leave him alone.” Bull ignores him and the other dogs only move closer.

“It’s fine,” the boyfriend says, and giggles when Bisuke shoves his snout in his face to lick him. He seems like a nice young man.

“Welcome,” Sakumo bellows, “I see you’ve passed the first test.”

“Dad, _no_ ,” Kakashi says firmly. He ignores him.

“I am Sakumo Hatake, father of a five-time national spelling bee champion,” he continues.

“Dad, stop telling everyone we meet that.”

“Obito Uchiha,” the boyfriend responds and offers his hand. Sakumo shakes it, nice and firmly, and then uses it to yank him up from where he’d been knocked down. “Thanks,” Obito chirps. He seems significantly less upset and stressed out than Kakashi does.

“Kakashi,” he says, stage whispering at his son, “his temperament is much better than yours. What’s wrong with him that he’s putting up with you?” Obito starts giggling again.

“First you brag unnecessarily, and then you ask why anybody would want to date me?” he replies, “What’s the truth?”

“You’re a very accomplished young man! Makes a father proud. Not really a great conversationalist though. A lot of other thing go into relationships,” he explains.

“Obito, please don’t laugh. You’re encouraging him,” Kakashi turns his head to reprimand his boyfriend.

 “Sorry,” he says, “It’s really nice to meet you Mr. Hatake.” His face is slightly flushed from laughing. Dark hair, dark eyes, and small features. Sakumo is sure he’s met a relative of this boys, another Uchiha, because he looks very familiar.

“Just Sakumo is fine,” he says, “please have a seat at the table. I made dinner.” Maybe he should dial it down for dinner so that the pictures have more profound impact after words? He’ll have to try to behave. Lull Kakashi into a false sense of security.

Dinner passes pleasantly. Sakumo names all the dogs for Obito and he’s is happy to tell Sakumo about his major, his family, his home town, and very importantly, the sort of things Kakashi’s been up to at college. It’s nice, because Kakashi decided he was too cool to tell him much years ago. When dinner is over Obito helps move the dishes into the kitchen, and begins to help washing them. This one may be a keeper.

“Obito,” Sakumo calls over to him, “Let Kakashi take care of the dishes himself to better remember the good old days when he did them every day. I want to show you something.” He takes a seat on the couch and picks the photo album up from the coffee table. Obito sits down next to him a minute later and is quickly followed by the dogs. All of them are eager to get the new guy to pet them.

“What did you want to show me?” he asks. Pakkun had already wiggled his way onto the boy’s lap and is staring down disapprovingly at the other dogs.

Rather than answering him Sakumo just flips the album open to Kakashi’s baby pictures and then lays it across Obito’s lap. In his opinion, the first page of pictures really speak for themselves. Obito seems to agree because he’s quickly taken by the pictures. Cooing and giggling.

He points at a picture from Kakashi’s first birthday photoshoot. He’s looking over his shoulder at the photographer covered in cake, as if he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t. “Tiny criminal. Cake thief,” he says.

“It’s a great picture, isn’t it? It was harder to get than you’d think. Even as a baby Kakashi didn’t seem to like sweets,” Sakumo laments.

Obito nods solemnly in response. “No appreciation for dango,” he says mournfully.

Sakumo flips the page and points to a very cute photo of toddler Kakashi in a bathtub with what appears to be a Pakkun as a puppy. “This one on the other hand is completely unstaged. Decided one day that he could give Pakkun a bath by himself,” he explains.

“Could he?” Obito wonders.

“Oh, not at all. Pakkun was craftier than him. Escaped right after the picture was taken and then Kakashi fell down trying to run after him,” he answers and points to another picture on the page. Kakashi is lying face down in front of the tub with his little toddler butt in the air. Pakkun is nowhere to be found.

“I’m happily impressed by your ability to capture that in photograph form, but also worried you’re going to manage to take a lot of silly pictures of me.”

“Don’t worry I _will_ take silly pictures of you.”

“Either way,” Kakashi chimes in approaching from the kitchen, “you’re always silly, so it doesn’t matter if anyone photographs it. Everyone knows.”

“Poke fun at me while you can, because your cool dad is going to show me all your embarrassing secrets,” Obito says.

“The jokes on you,” Kakashi shoots back, “I have no embarrassing secrets, because I have no shame. Dad so loves to humiliate me that I actually ran out of it years ago.”

“You think that now,” Sakumo hums, “but I’ll find a way to do it.” He flips rapidly through the album, looking for a good one. Ah, ha. Junior prom with Gai. “Look at this, Obito,” he says, and begins to slide the album over to him.

However, the album never makes it to its intended destination. Kakashi lunges over and yanks it away. Then proceeds to run off down the hall with it. “I thought you had no more shame Bakashi,” Obito yells after him.

“Junior prom still produces its own fresh shame!” he shouts back.

As soon as he disappears from sight, Obito turns toward Sakumo. “So…” he says, “What happened during junior prom.”

Sakumo gives him a wolfish grin. “I thought you’d never ask,” he replies. This is going to be a fantastic visit, at least for Obito and him.


End file.
